Just look at me (Grell X Reader)
by Jessyami
Summary: A oneshot romance for Grell fans out there!


"_ come on hurry!" Your flamboyant friend Grell shouted

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry I have to pretty up you know! You don't want someone ugly walking around side by side with you don't you?"

"Well you're right, only beauties are allowed to be hanging around with me"

You've been in love with Grell ever since you stepped foot at the Reapers Academy, you both loved the same color. The color red. You did everything for him to notice you, and when you two became friends you were really happy, but sadly this relationship of yours will only remain as friends, he has no interest with girls at all, He likes handsome men more.

"_ Hello! Earth to _ are you still there?" Grell said while waving his hands on your face.

"Opps sorry! What was it again?"

"I said we better go and reap those souls! So I can have some time with my Sebby!" he said while fangirling .

'Sebastian again? What did he see with that disgusting demon' I sighed

"Fine fine! Let's go! " You both went to the human world and did both of your jobs. As you reap down your last soul Grell did the same.

"Yay work is done! I can now go to Sebby! I bet he misses me now" You laughed

"No, I bet he's not!" you said still laughing at him

"Hey! Are you even with me or against me?"

"Neither?" You replied. Then some children passed by you

"Hurry hurry! We need to go to the Circus fast! So we can play alot!" The little boy said while gesturing to his friends

"Circus huh?" You then thought of an Idea.

"Grell for today can you please go with me to the Circus?"

"But! _(nickname)_ how about my Sebby? I've been wanting to see him for about an eternity!"

"Grell you just saw Sebastian yesterday." He pouted.

"Oh come on just for today please?" You said puffing your eyes like a child

"Oh for peace sake! Fine! I'll go with you!"

"Yay thank you!" You hugged him tightly "Hey! The hug is off limits! I don't want others to get the wrong idea!"

You just sighed then grabbed his arms and you both walked to where the Circus was. As you arrived at the entrance you stopped and admired the place It's been years since you've been on a Circus and hope that you two can have fun. You grabbed Grell's arms again and dragged him to the stalls you think are challenging and fun. You tried first the Throw the dart on the cards (Yes! This is very much what I could think of for a name so please bare with me.. .) you throw the darts one by one hitting the aces and got the grand price.

"Sebby can do that with one strike hitting all of it at once" Grell said crossing his arms

'again with Sebastian' you grabbed your price then pointed at another stall.

"Let's try that!"You again drag Grell.

The Dragging Grell and Bragging about Sebastian went on and on, you realized that you're not having fun with him, you were rather irritated

"I've had enough!" Grell looked at you confused "I'm going home!" you said holding back your anger

"Are we done? Can I see Sebby now?" You glared at him angrily

"Then go to that beast! From now on don't you come running to me crying that that demon dumped you!"

"What's your problem _!"

"I hate you! You Idiot!" you then run off leaving Grell behind

It's been a few days since you last saw Grell. Of course you've been avoiding him ever since the Circus incident.

Grell came barging on William's office "William darling~ have you seen _ I haven't seen her these past few days"

"Maybe she's avoiding you"

"Avoiding me?" Grell raised an eyebrow. "and why will she do that? I didn't do anything to her, besides she's the one who left me at the circus telling me she hates me"

"Maybe you've done something Idiotic that's why she left you."

"Whatever it is she should tell me!" William poked Grell with his death scythe

"Ow! What you do that for!" William adjusted his glasses  
"Mr Sutcliffe you're so noisy, I don't want to work overtime because of your stupid complains"

"Fine!" Grell crossed his arms "If you see her tell her I'm looking for her" He then left William's room.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes now miss _(L/n)_" you can now get off of my desk" You slowly climbed out under Williams desk"

Thank you and I will think about it" You then left his office.

"That girl! How dare she not show up before me! I've been looking for her for days!" Grell jumped on your window sneaking like a thief.

"Hmm. I think she's not home either where the hell is she!" Grell looked around your house looking for you when he bumped into the coffee table and saw a notebook

"what's this?" Grell picked up the notebook and opened it "Oh, it's her diary"

_Dear Diary_

Grell is the most Idiotic person I have ever met!"

"Hey! This girl how dare she insult me in her diary!" Grell continued reading

_"__This day I made him go to the circus with me, but instead of having fun he keeps on bragging about how good Sebastian this, how good Sebastian that! What does he even see with that beast? Why can't he just see me! I'm the one who's always with him! I'm the one who understands him! I'm the one who ... Loves him. But then why?... why can't he just look at me."_

Grell stopped reading "Oh my" the door opened. You entered your apartment and saw Grell holding your diary.

"What the!" You went to his side quickly, then snatched your diary from him "What are you doing here! And why are you reading my diary!" you said furiously

"_ I didn't, why didn't you told me before."

"Told you what?"

"That you loved me" You stood there stunned, 'shit! How much have he read in my diary'

"Get out!" you shouted grabbing Grell then throwing him out of your apartment. "And don't you dare come back!" before he could enter again you slummed your door shut at his face. You went to your Telephone and called William.

"William T. Spears speaking"

"William this is _ about the transfer to Middle East branch, I accept the offer"

"Very well Ms. _ I will arrange your papers by tomorrow when do you want to leave"

"As soon as possible"

"William! What is this! Why am I having a new partner!" Grell shouted angrily at William.

"Didn't you read the notice?"

"Notice? What notice!"

William adjusted his glasses with his scythe "Ms. _ Will now be transferred to middle east"

"WHAT!" Grell shouted so loud his voice can be heard throughout the other room and the hallway.

"Why did you decide without my concern!"

"She had already decided, she said she doesn't need your opinion"

Grell slammed his hands on william's desk

"I demand you cancel her transfer!"

"I can't do that!"

"and why not?"

"Because she will be leaving today"

"WHAT!" Grell turned around and run to the door, William stopped him

"Even if you go to the port now I doubt you will be able to arrive in time. Her ship might have already set sail."

"I don't care! If I have to follow her I will!" Grell removed William's hands off him "I will not let myself to lose her!" Grell runs off to the human world hoping your ship haven't set sail.

You stood at the back deck of the ship watching London getting smaller. You're thinking about Grell

"He will not follow you, I bet he's happy now." You sighed

"who said I'm happy?" you turned around to see Grell standing behind you both of his hands resting on his waist.

"Grell!? What?, how?, why?"

"Who told you to decide on your own without my permission!?" he said pointing his right finger at you

"Excuse me? And why should I ask for your permission?"

"Because I'm your partner! And partners should now leave each other!"

"Oh really!? You often do that to me! Leaving me behind to go and see that demon! And why are you even here! Go home Grell I don't need you!"

"Don't be so stubborn _ I'm taking you back!"

"And how will you do that?" He went to your side and carried you in his shoulders.

"Hey put me down you Idiotic moron!"

"Hey that's two insults, I'll make sure you'll pay for that!" Grell jumped of the ship

"Ahhhh! Grell we're on the middle of the ocean you IDIOT!" to your surprise you two did not land on the water but instead on a small boat

"But how?" Grell put you down gently then smiled at you showing his pointy teeth.

"Now for my payment"

"What pay-" before you could even continue he kissed you, your eyes widened at what he did. You can't believe this is happening. Grell cupped your face with his hands, this went on for a few seconds then he broke the kiss, you frowned.

"What? Didn't you like it? Or you still want some more?"

"I did insult you twice so I still owe you another one" you both smiled then you two kissed again but this time more passionately.

"I love you Grell"

"I love you too _, I promise that I will only look at you"


End file.
